Her Knight In Black Armor
by MrsMalfoy17
Summary: Hermione was caught by a deatheater and she gets help from the person she least expected. Post Hogwarts, aftermath of the war. I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I am not J.K. Rowling, so Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Nightmares**

The room was dark and there was only moon light spilling in though the high windows. The only sounds were her gasps of pain and the evil laughter that followed. The laughter echoed through the stone walls. She raised her brown doe eyes to Bellatrix's dark black eyes, she wasn't going to show weakness.

"What's wrong mudblood? Hurt?" Bellatrix smirked at her victim.

The young woman kept looking blankly back into those dark pools she didn't even flinch at the word mudblood. She kept the eye contact pretending it was a staring contest, a contest she was not going to lose.

"Don't look at me like that you filthy mudblood!" shrieked Bellatrix after she saw the bravery in the girl's eyes. "Crucio!" The smirk reappeared as she saw the young woman's body tense up and the woman's eyes fill with pain.

It didn't last long the young woman kept the eye contact. Bellatrix decided that this one was going to be a hard one to kill off. _Finally a challenge, I do like a challenge._ She thought she sent a stunning spell at the witch and smiling she walked out of the dungeon leaving Hermione alone in the dark curled up on the cold stone floor.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ginny shook his shoulders trying to wake him.<p>

"MMmmm" was all she got out of him. Sighing she got out of bed and began pacing the room.

"Ginny its not even dawn yet." Harry groaned.

When he got no answer he looked up to see his wife pacing the dark room. He was about to ask her if she was planning on wearing down the carpet when he noticed that she was twirling red hair with her fingers and her eyebrows were knitted together as she thought silently. She was worried. "Whats wrong" He asked sitting up. He realized that he should have worn a shirt. The room was cold and the covers had slipped off when he sat up, letting the cold creep in and giving him goose bumps. She looked at him coming back from her thoughts.

"I have this feeling like something is terribly wrong." she said quietly. Harry who had pulled her back into bed got up and walked towards the door. "They are OK I just checked on them." her words stopped him from running out of the room.

"Then tell me whats wrong?" he returned to her side on the bed.

"Well it was a nightmare I remember that but I really can't remember what the nightmare held. I just remember a lot of pain like as if I was being tortured." She felt him pull her closer as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I woke up with a tight feeling in my chest and went over to check on them" she was looking towards the door. "They are some deep sleepers" she chuckled

"Well they seem to take after their mother then" he glanced over at Ginny who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Love you baby" he said sweetly. "lets get some sleep we can talk when the sun rises" he pulls her under the covers.

"They take after their father" she said quietly. But her words went into the chilly air because her husband was already sleeping.

Ginny laid there for a few minutes snuggled up in Harry's arms. When she realized she couldn't get rid of the tight feeling in her chest she slowly got up and pulled a robe on. She entered the room with the two infants sleeping soundly. She knew they would be sleeping the two would have made a ruckus if they had woken up. Lovingly she kissed them both on their foreheads the boy stirred at the touch of his mother but kept on sleeping. The girl didn't seem to have felt the kiss her mother had given her. She slowly walked out of the room and into the study down stairs. After having a cup of hot calming tea she picked up the book Hermione had lent her this afternoon. She was soon engrossed in the murder mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Ella**

Ron stared at Ginny in disbelief. "You're joking right?" He finally sputtered. "Gin, this isn't the kind of joke I would find funny." Ron sternly told his sister.

"No Ron, I wouldn't joke about something like that." she paused as Ron's face fell when he realized that his sister wasn't lying to him. "but an entire group of aurors are searching for her and Harry said something about having someone who can get them information on the death eaters." Ginny quickly added in hopes of putting Ron a tad bit on ease.

"Who's been giving information? I know we haven't just been appearing in the same place as the death eaters by accident. I know Harry has connections but he hasn't exactly told me who it is we are getting all this useful information from". Ginny just sat there looking at her brother and trying to figure out just who exactly was giving Harry the information of Hermione's disappearance.

* * *

><p>"Draco, Draco, Draco. What are you doing my love?" Bellatrix drawled from the doorway of the dining room. Draco lifted his eyes from the food he was picking at.<p>

"Afternoon aunt Bella. I presume you will be joining me for lunch?" He quickly got up and pulled out the chair closest to the head of the table where he was sitting. He waited until she was sitting to push her chair in for her. Draco may despise his aunt but he was not about to put the Malfoy name to shame by being rude. "Ella!" Draco called out. Within seconds a house elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Inquired the house elf ready to take orders from her master.

"Bring Mrs. Bella lunch." He told the small elf who seemed to tense the second she heard Bellatrix mentioned.

"Yes sir!" the elf's voice went up a few octaves. She reappeared with soup and salad and quickly disappeared after a quick bow to Draco and a glare in the direction of Bellatrix. Draco noticed the glare and was thankful his aunt didn't. The corners of this lips almost curled into a smile. Almost.

"Draco I have taken the liberty to use your unused dungeons as lets say storage?" Bellatrix announced after a few seconds in silence.

"Bella, I would really like to help" Draco told his aunt with sarcasm dripping from the word help. "But as you know I'm not trusted by the ministry and they like to waltz into the manor and look for dark objects, so it would be best if you take what you have stored" Draco finished while still staring into his soup.

"Draco, you don't have to worry about dark objects" Bella snapped at him. "all you have to do is make sure the mudblood doesn't starve to death. I shall be the reason she dies, not the lack of food." She looked directly at him.

_Mudblood? Granger? So she is the one responsible for Granger's disappearance?_

"Bella I will not be taken to Azkaban for having someone in my dungeons. Once they find that person- and I assure you, they will- that person would talk and you would find yourself in Azkaban" _Hopefully _he thought to himself.

"Draco you wouldn't turn me in now would you? What would your father have done?" she asked expecting Draco to understand her and give in. She was shocked at his reaction.

"Bellatrix, if you haven't noticed I am nothing like Lucius!" Draco's anger flared. "The war is over Voldemort is dead. He is gone. There is no reason for you to appear at the manor anymore neither Lucius nor Narcissa live here anymore you are not welcome! I could give a rats ass if you continue to kill but you will never kill in the manor ever again!" He had finally snapped. Bellatrix just stared at him with the deadliest look on her face. For the first time she was speechless. this was not the Draco she knew this was not the Draco that followed the Dark Lord. "Ella!" Draco's shout pulled Bellatrix out of her shock. "I need you to take who ever is in the dungeons into my room and once she is safe make sure that Bellatrix is escorted to the door."

"Draco Malfoy you will not treat me like this!" Bellatrix had found her voice. If you said she was outraged it would be a great understatement. "I looked after you, I begged the Dark Lord not to kill you after you failed to kill Albus! You owe me your life!" she yelled at him. "I am the last of your family that is still alive! You will return to your rightful place next to the Dark Lord or you will pay!" she finished with a satisfied look on her face. _He owes me his life._ She kept on thinking. During this time she was looking for her wand in the folds of her dress but then she noticed it had fallen to the floor when she stood up to yell at Draco.

"Bellatrix, I don't owe you shit." Draco was talking in a dangerously low voice. "I would have rather died then to witness my parents murder." He was slowly rising to his feet and was reaching for his wand in the pocket of his jeans. "My parents are dead HE killed them! I would have died with them! I would have rather died with them then to know that they died because of me!" he gasped for air and continued to yell at her "There is no Dark Lord! Voldemort is gone! He's dead! If you don't believe me then look at your arm! The fucken mark is grey not black!" He spat at her. _If Ella doesn't arrive soon I'll be in Azkaban for killing my own aunt._

"When you realize that your going to need me to save you from the Dark Lord then find me in the shrieking shack but this time you will get punished, this time you won't have your parents to die for you, and I don't know if I should save you from complete punishment, Draco" Bellatrix told her nephew in a dangerously low voice. Then with a quick movement she flung a small dagger in his general direction and scooped up her wand.

Draco stepped back just in time to dodge the small dagger that was headed his way. He watched his aunt scoop up her wand and disapparated with a loud _Crack_.

_Shes Fucking mental. Wait did she just tell me where to find her I have to tell Potter, I should tell him that Granger is safe too..._

* * *

><p>"Miss?" Ella's voice echoed loudly in the damp dungeon. "Miss" she said again much louder this time getting a response from the witch who laid injured on the floor.<p>

_Did they come for me? Harry? Ron? Wait no this voice is squeaky and they wouldn't call me miss. Who is it?_ Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of blue saucers stare back at her. She almost yelled out but she realized that it was a house elf.

"Miss?" Ella asked once again.

"Yes?" Hermione asked suspiciously wondering why on earth will Bellatrix send her elf to check on her.

"Master told Ella to take Miss to safety" the small elf said as she started to help Hermione on her feet. Hermione flinched and almost fell to the floor again. Her right leg had a deep cut and the house elf noticed. "This might hurt, Miss" Ella told Hermione. The little elf touched the wound and stopped the bleeding. Hermione felt a sudden pain go through the gash and then the pain receded.

"Thanks" Hermione said to the little elf.

"Miss, Master said that Miss must be safe, Miss hold on" the little elf squeaked.

In a blink of an eye Hermione found herself in a huge room. Before she could say anything she noticed that with a snap the house elf had switched Hermione's bloody clothes for clean shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"Miss must lay down, Ella would be back with food and to heal Miss soon" and with that the house elf disappeared.

_What the hell was that about? _W_ho is her master? _Hermione's thoughts were going through her head and giving her a head ache. She sat down on the bed and started to take in the room she was in. The room was huge. It looked like her entire bedroom and bathroom combined. She was sitting on a four poster bed with green thick drapes and silver transparent drapes hanging around the bed. Silver sheets and linens made the bed look very welcoming. The drapes blocking the afternoon sun were also green and the floor was a beautiful white marble. The bed was in the middle of the room and there was a fluffy black rug under it. There was a black wooden nightstand on either sides of the bed. She noticed that her bag was on the floor next to one of the night stands. Moving closer she also realized that her wand was lying in the table. She quickly picked it up, gasping in pain remembering how sore and broken her body was, and moved to the first door on the left. Wand out she opened the door.

"Merlin!" She gasped.

The door lead into a closet full of clothes and shoes. She lowered her wand. All for men. The closet was as big as her room back at home. She limped around hoping to find something out about who had taken her to such a huge and beautiful place. As she rummaged through the clothing she noticed that the clothes had a musky smell and she found herself drawn to the smell sniffing a robe that once inspected closely she noticed was very expensive. She left the closet after a few minutes of snooping disappointed by the fact that all she knew was that her savior was a rich man. Hermione opened the next door. This door lead into a bathroom. when she walked in she noticed that there was no light switch instead there were candles that instantly lit up the second she stepped into the bathroom. The shower was huge big enough to fit 12 people. She saw that there was a small swimming pool but upon closer inspection she noticed that it was a bathtub. There were two sinks on a white marble counter. The counter had a razor and shaving cream along with a tooth brush and some tooth paste. Hermione limped back out to the room with the bed and tried the last door but it wouldn't budge.

"Great" Hermione growled "Alohomora" She muttered pointing her wand at the door. She gave it a push. Still nothing. "Damn it!" she almost yelled.

After five more minutes of not being able to open the door she found herself crawling into the large bed. Her broken body wanting nothing more than rest, she fell asleep hoping that the elf was right in saying that she was safe, but she kept her wand clasped tightly in her right hand.

_**Hey guys this is my first fan fic so please any reviews will be very helpful. I don't have a Beta so any mistakes are mine. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sort of a short chapter. The next one will be a bit longer. **

**Connections**

_Potter,_

_Granger is safe I managed to take her from Bellatrix. Bellatrix is currently hiding in the shrieking shack, don't attempt to go on your own. Take as many members of the order as possible. I fear Bellatrix, although she is alone you can never be sure, she is, after all, insane. She has been out of her mind since Voldemort fell this could or couldn't be in your favor._

_-Malfoy_

After reading the note for the third time Harry sent out an owl to everyone from the Order telling them to meet at the Hogs Head in Hogsmead. He sent an owl to Ginny telling her that Hermione was safe but that he wasn't sure exactly where she is, just that she is safe. Harry smiled for a second knowing that his wife was not going to be happy about not knowing exactly where her best mate is.

* * *

><p>Harry found him self surrounded by the Order in a secluded corner of the Hogs Head.<p>

"Harry can we please know why we are all here?" George asked Harry as Neville took his seat.

"Okay well now that everyone is here, yes I'll tell you" Harry said. Neville shot him an apologetic look. "Hermione is safe, and we found Bellatrix." Harry let the news sink in for a second. _1234..5_ Everyone started shooting questions at him, "Where was she? How is she? Bellatrix? Is she dead? Are we going to kill her?". "I can't answer all your bloody questions at once!" Harry yelled over the questions.

"Sorry mate, go on." Ron spoke after everyone silenced themselves .

"Questions concerning Hermione I shall answer at the headquarters. As for the ones concerning Bellatrix she is in the shrieking shack I never thought that she would be there but she is she let it slip to Mal-er-my connection where she was." Harry paused some people raised an eyebrow to his hesitation but he continued before they could ask a question. "We are not to kill her she will be receiving the Dementor's kiss once she is at the ministry. If she attempts to kill you and you had to chose between your life and hers then you can do what you see fit."

"So kill her" Fred muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't want her to die mate we need to have her suffer first" George replied.

"Don't kill unless it is absolutely necessary, don't drop to her level" Harry told the twins who both gave him an apologetic smile.

"Right, so whats the plan?" Ron finally asked.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Harry found himself crawling though the hidden passage way that led to the shack from the Hogwarts grounds. He was to enter the shack with Ron and Lupin through the passageway. Molly, Arthur and Tonks through the back door and Fred, George and Neville Through the front. This wasn't the entire order, it was just the ones who had told Harry they would help out, the others had other things to get done.<p>

"Remember try not to kill" Harry whispered to Lupin and Ron as he slowly lifted the trap door and peered into the shack. The shack was quiet and Harry motioned for his party to stay quiet as they rose into the house.

Everything was still except for the rustle of the ripped curtains in the wind. They made their way around the house checking the entire first floor. Once Harry got the signals that the first floor was clear he cast a silencing charm on the stairs and lead the way up to the second floor.

Harry froze halfway up the stairs causing Ron to bump into him and almost letting out a curse. Lupin looked up at Harry from the bottom of the steps. Harry motioned for him to get the others waiting outside.

Ron heard it then, the laughter. He knew who it belonged to and felt his fury rise. Harry gave him a pointed look reminding him _No Killing_. a second later they find Bellatrix. She was laying down in one of the bedrooms. She was laying on the broken bed, her laughter filled the room again after she turned to face Harry and Ron. Harry couldn't believe it Draco was right, here she was much more insane than ever before. Ron's gasp was what brought him back from his thoughts, but Bellatrix was much quicker.

"Stupefy!" Harry's motionless body hit the ground.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled out the curse barely missing Bellatrix by a centimeter.

"Curcio!" Bellatrix hit her mark. Ron was on his knees, pain shot through his body. Bellatrix's laughter filled the room.

"Oh no you don't. Bitch!" Neville's voice was heard from the door way. The rage in his voice was frightening. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" He unarmed Bellatrix and stunned her almost at the same time. The curse was lifted and Ron woke Harry up. Neville helped them both to their feet.

"Is she dead?" Harry asked as he nudged the witch with his sneaker.

"No just knocked out." Ron managed to grunt.

"Mate you need to get a pain calming potion." Neville advised Ron.

"What she do to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, I'll be fine mate." Ron reassured his best friend.

"Well see you at the ministry, remember we are still have to finish the job." with that Neville disappeared with Lupin and Bellatrix in tow.

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange-nee Black. You have been brought here today-"<p>

"Black. It's Bella Black!" Hissed the ghastly woman chained to the chair.

Shacklebolt clear his throat throwing a glare in Bellatrix's direction he continued. "Bellatrix Black, you have come to take the dementor's kiss after being found guilty of mass murder and consciously following Voldemort. After the dementor's kiss you are to spend the rest of your natural life in Azkaban." Shacklebolt finished with a glance at Neville who allowed the Dementor into the room.

There was there was a sudden chill that entered the room, although it didn't last long, a stag pranced around the seats and allowed the Dementor to affect only the guilty.

The Demetor turned to face Bellatrix, who had a grin on her face until that moment. The Dementor leaned in on a now screaming Bellatrix. The scene was horrible, Bellatrix had finally realized what she was about to receive and was fighting tooth and nail to preserve her soul. When she noticed that her screams weren't helping she closed her mouth and turned her head away, but to no avail the Dementor grabbed her face in his rough hands and turned her face towards him. The second his ragged skin touched Bellatrix's cheek, she stopped struggling. If anyone had walked in on that moment they would have thought that the Dementor was caressing her cheek by the way she completely calmed down and gave in to the kiss. Then everything was silent as her soul rose above her cold blue lips and was sucked into the Dementor's hood. Bellatrix's soulless body lay limp in the chair. Her eyes vacant of any emotion.

* * *

><p>"Harry can you please tell me where Hermione is?" Ginny pleaded to her husband.<p>

"Gin, I told you what I know; I haven't got the slightest clue I only know that she is safe." Harry told her for the tenth time that day. But knowing his wife wasn't going to buy it.

"How do you know it wasn't a false source? For all you know that person could have been lying to you!" Ginny was yelling at her husband.

"He's not lying Gin. Now calm down your going to wake the twins."

"Harry who is he?" Ginny's eyes searched her husband's "Why do you trust him so much?"

"Ginny he lost a lot in the war. He-" Harry paused not knowing if he should tell his wife Everything he knew about Draco Malfoy.

"Harry tell me, we have never kept secrets from each other and we are not about to start." after threading her fingers through his she continued. "Tell me who can we trust with Hermione?"

Harry looked at his and his wife's entwined fingers. After taking a deep breath he told her.

"Draco Malfoy"

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of Heart**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, I'm not that smart and imaginative.**

** Sorry for the slow update guys. I had the first two chapters already written so now it might take me longer to update.**

Draco walked into his bedroom after he got Harry's letter. Harry told him that his aunt was captured and was put into Azkaban after receiving the Demenor's kiss. Running his hand through his tousled hair Draco walked over to lay down in his bed when he noticed it was already occupied. _Ella why my room? With all the rooms in this bloody house it had to be my room? _Draco grunted thinking he was going to have a word with Ella next time he sees her.

"Stop...please..." Hermione's voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts. She rolled over and gripped a pillow tightly as if it was her life line. Her breathing soon turned back to normal and she loosened her grip on the pillow, but kept it close by.

Draco took a step closer to the bed. He looked at the woman in the bed not believing it was Granger. The woman was wearing jeans that were torn and bloody along with a sweatshirt that was also torn and bloody. She had beautiful brown curls that were sprayed all over the pillows. Draco couldn't believe that he was looking at the stuck up know it all, the woman he was looking at now was beautiful. She had a small pointed nose and lips that looked so kissable. _What the fuck kissable? Okay Draco you really need to get laid its not healthy to be thinking about Granger in that way. _Shaking those thoughts from his head Draco grabbed the book on his night stand and laid down across the foot of the bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of light snores somewhere near her feet. She turned in the comfortable bed and hugged the body pillow that she was laying on. Then it hit her. The musky smell that she recognized from the closet, along with the memories of what had happened yesterday. Hermione shot up into a sitting position grabbing her wand and pointing it in the direction of the light snoring. She kicked the person at the foot of the bed, regretting it a second later when pain shot up her leg. Bloody hell. Who is that? Hermione thought as she saw a flash of blond hair fall off the bed.<p>

"Ahg bloody hell" Came a muffled voice from the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Hermione asked to the man face down on the floor.

"Bloody hell." Was the only answer she received followed by a grunt and then the man moved.

"Who are you?" Hermione was pointing her wand at the man, she was quick even with her injuries, her Arour training helped her gain quick reflexes.

"What the hell, Granger?" Draco's voice was muffled, but Hermione would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy?" she asked tentatively.

"No, Potter." came Draco's sarcastic answer. This time it was no longer muffed he had managed to sit up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione asked with the strongest voice she could muster. _What the hell Draco bloody Malfoy? What is he doing here?_

"I think I deserve more of a thank you for saving your life" Draco drawled as he stood up and brushed off his robes.

"You're the one who saved me?" Hermione asked, her voice shook but her wand was still pointing in his direction.

"Well I wasn't about to let my psycho aunt kill you in my basement." Draco told her matter-of-factly.

"Why would you care if I live or die, I thought you hated mudbloods?" Hermione said with loathing in her voice. Draco flinched at the word, hating his father even more for making him believe that he was better than the beautiful woman standing in front of him, just because of his blood status.

"I don't, my father did." Draco answered her last question darkly. He seemed to be very interested in the black fluffy rug under his feet all of a sudden. The hatred for his father evident in his voice.

"Oh" was all Hermione got out of her shocked lips. She thought that Draco was his father's son through and through but the hatred in his voice when he spoke of his father was there, there was no mistaking it.

"Ella will be here in a bit to patch up your wounds and to bring you food." He finally looked up at her. His eyes gray like the clouds of a storm were unreadable and Hermione just nodded her head in apprehension. With that he turned his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny screeched. "How can you trust a Malfoy with 'Mione?"<p>

Harry was looking back to Ginny's reaction to his news.

_She didn't try to do anything rash so that was good right?_

After finally calming down Ginny, Harry told her all about Malfoy's betrayal of Voldemort and taking the risk of being a spy for the order.

"He came to me the night I found the sword. He was looking for me. He couldn't see us when we had the protective spells around us but when I stepped out of them he saw me."

_Flashback _

"Oi! Potter!" A voice was heard behind him. Harry grabbed Hermione's wand and pointed it in the direction of the voice, a wand rolled over in Harry's direction. "Hey I'm wandless no need to kill me" then the disembodied voice showed it belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"I won't be so sure, Malfoy." Harry told him in a dangerously low voice.

"Well then go ahead Potter, kill me." Draco challenged Harry.

"Get your wand out Malfoy, lets settle this fairly." Harry told Malfoy.

" I would, Potter. But there is a slight problem, you see I don't have a wand." Draco held up two empty hands palm up.

Harry kicked the wand back to Draco. "There, it will be a fair fight."

"No, Potter. I came here to stop the fighting." Draco kept his chin up. "I want to join the order." Draco finished.

"Hell. No." Harry said flatly. "I won't let you get into the order while you have that mark on your arm."

"Potter, I lost everything. My parents are dead. I'm forced to live in a house with Him. I need your help." Draco looked like he was having difficulty saying all this but he kept going. "Snape told me you will help me. Please."

The tone in his voice was enough to get Harry to stop and listen. After looking for a second in his pocket he found the little flask he had in his pocket.

"If you drink this and tell me that you really have changed sides then I will listen to you." Harry told him holding up the small flask of Vertislim.

"Alright." Draco took the flask and drained it.

"Do you Draco Malfoy turn your back on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and vow to help the Order of Phoenix at all costs?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Was what Draco responded.

"I guess that you can be trust worthy, Malfoy." Harry told him.

"How would you know that a small flask of that will ensure I'm telling the truth?" Draco asked.

"Hermione made it." was the simple answer he got in return.

"Of course"

_End Flashback_

After that night Draco was a spy for the Order, in fact he told Harry why Bellatrix wanted to know if they had been in her vault. He also saved Hermione from the hands of Bellatrix that day they got caught in the manor. He helped them escape the manor and warned them when Voldemort had gathered death eaters outside the castle on the night of the final battle.

Harry smiled remembering how Ginny had stood up and told him, "I trust him if you trust him. But I want 'Mione back in one piece." With that she had stormed out and headed off to bed.

**Celiacprincess: Thanks for the review! I looked up your story and so far so good, I'm looking forward to finish reading it.**

**Jackie:Thanks for the heads up I hope I haven't got too many mistakes in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter! I only wish I did.**

**Here is the long chapter I promised you guys! Enjoy & review please!**

**Malfoy Manor**

Hermione settled back down into the bed, her thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour. _Draco Malfoy didn't follow Voldemort's beliefs? Of course he did he would always call me a mudblood, but then why did he get mad when I mentioned that I am a mudblood?_

Hermione was pulled from her crazy jumbled thoughts when Ella popped into the room.

"Miss Hermione we must clean your wounds." Ella said with her squeaky voice. "The bath is ready for you miss."

"Thank you, Ella" was all Hermione mustered as she limped over to the magnificent bathroom.

"You don't need to thank me, Miss Hermione" Ella called after Hermione.

As Hermione walked into the bathroom she noticed that the large tub was filled with bubbles and warm water. After stripping off her clothes, that now, just resembled scraps of clothing, she eased herself into the warm water, instantly relaxing. After scrubbing off the dirt and grime that had been building up in her skin Hermione allowed herself to relax in the tub.

* * *

><p>"Ella!" Draco shouted from the guest room.<p>

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Ella's squeaky voice entered the room.

"Please bring some of my stuff into this room. I will be staying here until Granger is well enough to return home."

"Yes sir." Ella replied and disappeared with a loud _crack!_

Draco made him self comfortable in the guest room across the hall from his room. After laying down in the bed for a while he began to miss his king sized bed with the large fluffy emerald duvet. _Damn Granger what was she thinking getting herself into trouble? Isn't she suppose to be the smart one? Where was the red idiot, isn't he her body guard?_

Draco couldn't stand the witch. He hated her as a kid, not because she was a mudblood, but because she was such a stuck up know it all. She always managed to get every thing right, even when he studied night and day to beat her she always managed to get higher scores than he did.

Now, though, she seemed different when he had seen her laying there in the large bed. She had always been skinny and a bit shorter, but now she looked starved and very worn out. Her skin, that was slightly tanned in the beginning of term, was as pale as freshly fallen snow. She seemed to have nightmares when she was sleeping. This Hermione was no the same girl he knew back when they were both in school. Not that he had known her that well back when they went to the same school.

* * *

><p>"Ron she is safe now." Ginny assured her brother.<p>

"Yeah, well where is she I want to talk to her." Ron asked Ginny's head that was sticking out of the fireplace in his apartment.

"Well shes not here, but she will be when she gets better. But really, Ron, don't worry she is fine now." Ginny responded and with one final reassuring smile in the direction of her brother she was gone in a flurry of emerald green flames.

* * *

><p>"He wants to know where Hermione is " Ginny told her husband who was looking at her expectantly.<p>

"Yeah well I guess I should tell him" Harry told her. "is he still going to be home for a while?"

"If you catch him, you know my brother he would probably want to think it over while playing Quidditch.

"You're right, well I'm out I'm not sure how long I'll be out. Love you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he walked towards the fire. "Ron Weasley's House" Harry stepped into the fire and witth one last smile at his wife he disappeared from their fireplace.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Mate you here?" Harry called out as he dusted off the remaining ashes from his clothes and strode over to the middle of the living room.<p>

"Harry is that you?" came Ron's voice from the hall.

"Yeah, mate I gatta talk to you."

Ron walked into the living room, just as Ginny had guessed he was dressed in Quidditch robes. "Whats up mate you wanna join me for a match of Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Umm. Not now. Look Ron I need to tell you where 'Mione is." Ron's head popped up immediately when he heard Mione's name and signaled for Harry to sit down.

"You finally decided to tell your best mate huh?" Ron asked with a bit of an edge of in his voice.

"I didn't tell you because you would be mad, but now that I think about it you would be mad no matter what so here goes." Harry paused for a bit and braced him self for the shouting that would ensue after he told Ron who was the person taking care of Hermione. "It's Draco Malfoy"

* * *

><p>"That wasn't long" Ginny said when she heard her husband slump into the chair behind her. "He kicked me out and said that he won't talk to me until he sees for himself that Hermione is perfectly fine."<p>

Ginny chuckled. "Thats my brother for you." She turned from the stove and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "He will be fine, remember that time he wouldn't talk to us for days because James and Lilly called him a huge butt for not liking their aunt mione?"

Harry let out a soft laugh when he remembered that day. James had over heard a conversation between Hermione and Ginny, who were talking about how Ron was too thick to see that Hermione was in love with him. He had then told his sister and they both told Ron he was a butt for not liking their beloved aunt Mione.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to wait for mione to return." Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>Hermione flinched when the little elf rubbed a potion on the cuts that ran up and down her legs. As Ella finished up with the cuts on her legs she took out a lotion like substance and began rubbing it on the bruises that were on her arms and continuing on the bruise that had formed on her eye where Bellatrix had slapped her. The bruises felt tingly and healed quickly.<p>

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at Ella as she picked up the potions and lotion.

"You're welcome Miss" Ella chirped happily.

Hermione then allowed herself to relax in the large bed and soon enough she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his room after a particularly rough day at the ministry. He was about to throw himself into his bed when he noticed that it was already occupied. Groaning he turned to the direction of the closet and found his favorite pajamas, a pair of green sweat pants and a black shirt. As he was looking through one of his drawers he saw a dress, two pairs of jeans, a few blouses, and undergarments. When he got to the undergarments he quickly dropped them and closed the drawer.<p>

_Pansy didn't drop by anymore so why would her stuff be here? Wait no I burned Pansy's stuff who- Granger. Why would Granger have clothes here?_ Draco stormed out of the closet and into the room._ What right does she have putting her stuff in my closet. She isn't moving in here permanently I'm only making sure she is better and Potter and Weasel won't rip my throat out. No she is not staying here any longer than she has to! I will make sure of that personally!_

Draco's thoughts of waking up Hermione were interrupted when a soft tapping noise came from the window, looking up he saw a white owl. Groaning he opened the window recognizing Potter's owl. He slipped the letter from the owl's foot, it flew into the room and perched itself on the top of the lamp next to the bed, indicating that it was waiting for a response. Draco looked down and realized that the letter was for Hermione and not for him. Glad that he had an excuse to wake the woman up he made his presence known.

"Granger" He spoke out in a loud-ish tone. She stirred. "Granger!" This time he almost yelled out her name.

"What." was the muffled reply from some where under the duvet.

"Get up you have a letter." Draco informed her. When she didn't make a move to get up he added "It's from Potter."

Shooting up from under the covers "Where is it" Hermione asked.

Draco handed it to her, watching as her eyes moved from left to right a frown formed on her lips and her forehead creased, then abruptly she giggled and her face relaxed, a small smile forming on her face. This made Draco extremely curious to what exactly Potter could have said to trigger those emotions in her.

* * *

><p>Hermione ripped open the letter and recognized Ginny's writing at once. Ginny told her that Ron was no longer talking to them because they wouldn't tell him sooner that Draco was working for the Order, and how that reminded her of the time when he had stopped talking to them after James and Lilly called him a butt, she had let a giggle escape her and her frown became a small smile as Ginny told her of the disaster she walked into in the kitchen when the two had managed to open the child locks on the cabinets and made a mess with the pots and pans. When she finished the letter and looked up she noticed that Malfoy was looking at her with a very confused expression on his face. When he noticed she had looked up at him he quickly masked his emotions again and the disinterested look was once again on his face.<p>

"Umm. Can I help you?" Hermione asked sort of awkwardly.

"Yeah, why are your things in my closet?" Malfoy answered.

"Ella put them there she said I might need them." Hermione answered.

"Ella" Draco breathed "Right, well I'll have her call you down for dinner later." And with that he turned his heel and walked briskly out of the room.

_What was that about? Does he think I'm trying to move in here? Over my dead body I'm not fucking crazy. What if one of those crazy death eaters show up in here? Hell no as soon as I can stand with out pain shooting up my legs I will get the heck out of here. _

_Dear Ginny,_

_Malfoy is being tolerable. He hasn't said much to me. Just complained about some clothes that his house elf left for me in his closet. Speaking of his house elf wears clothes! I couldn't believe it why hasn't she run away! But anyways I'll be home soon so, I hope, so you won't have to worry about Ron. And I can imagine the mess those two made. I can't wait to get back to those two trouble makers. Well Petrie is getting impatient and keeps on clicking his beak so I'll write to you later. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

**There is a huge batch of cupcakes waiting for those who review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Better**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. It belongs to the beautiful and creative Jo.**

Hermione was resting in one of the chairs on the balcony when she heard Malfoy clear his throat at the door. She didn't look over at him right away. Instead she looked out over the gardens, they were beautiful, in the middle there was a large pond with a few streams of water dancing up and down the surface of the water. There was a rose garden right under the balcony where she was sitting and the smell was absolutely divine, there was also a maze on the left side but Hermione wasn't so sure since it was on the other side of the enormous house. In the far back though, there was a Quidditch field.

Malfoy cleared his throat again this time a bit louder. Hermione turned this time.

"Yes?"

"Dinner would be ready soon." Malfoy informed her.

"Ummm, thanks?" Malfoy just gave her a short nod, she expected him to leave but he just stayed at the doorway of the balcony. After sending a tight smile in his direction she turned her attention back to the gardens.

"My mother would spend almost all her free time in the gardens." Malfoy spoke up after a few moments. Hermione jumped she didn't notice he had taken the seat next to her. "She enjoyed the smell of roses so she made sure there were always roses all over the house." Hermione was listening intently wondering why he decided to share this piece of information with her. "She was wonderful."

Malfoy kept quiet after that, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Hermione was trying to remember that day when they managed to escape Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron managed to escape from the dungeons when Dobby appeared out of nowhere, helping them escape. There weren't any flowers anywhere.

"Master dinner is ready." a house elf announced. This elf was also dressed, he was wearing a small crisp suit. After a nod from Malfoy he bowed and disapperated.

"Lets go Granger." Malfoy tore his eyes away from the gardens and started towards the room.

Hermione tried getting up but her leg gave out from under her, right as she was about to taste the stone floor of the balcony, strong arms wound themselves around her waist and helped her regain her balance. If it wasn't for Malfoy's seeker abilities she would have been face down on the cold stone floor. Pain shot up her right leg as she tried to step back, away from Malfoy, making a string of curses flow out of her mouth and causing her to grab on to Malfoy's arms so she could blance herself on her uninjured leg.

"I never would have thought that Hermione Granger would ever say any of what I just heard." Malfoy smirked at the glare Hermione gave him.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione shot back, "I'm experiencing a bit of pain if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed." Malfoy replied in a rather bored tone. "Will you be able to walk soon, I'm getting rather hungry." Malfoy looked down at her, his arms still holding her up and helping her keep her weight on her left leg.

"Last time I've noticed, Malfoy, you have legs you can get to your dinner without me." Hermione shot back. She hopped away from him and into the room.

"I can, but you cannot." Malfoy reminded her. "You don't know where the dinning room is and you cannot walk on your right leg."

"I don't wanna eat, you can go ahead and go eat." Hermione replied getting into the bed and not seeing Malfoy approching the bed.

"I have to make sure you get back to Potter as healthy as when you left him, I don't fancy being on the other end of his wand" Malfoy told her. "You are going to dinner, Granger, even if I have to carry you there." Malfoy was at the bed.

"I dare you to try that Malfoy" Hermione was still facing the other side of the room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs were also crossed Indian style under her.

"Alright" was all Malfoy said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him.

"Bloody hell, let go of me, Malfoy!" Hermione was wiggling around trying to get back on the bed.

"Stop moving! You're going to fall." Malfoy warned her. He managed to flip her over his shoulder and with one arm around the back of her legs he made sure she didn't fall off his shoulder and proceeded to find his way towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>"Ella may you please pass the potatos" Hermione asked the little elf, although the potatoes were right next to Draco and he could have easily passed them over to her.<p>

"You do know you could have asked me." Draco told her from across the table. She pretended not to hear him and she continued to eat the rosemary chicken that was on her plate.

Draco just smirked. He had carried her all the way down the two flights of stairs and through the whole house to get her to the small dinning room, all the while she was yelling at him to put her down.

_She had a rather nice arse. Wait stop that thought right there. Draco Malfoy you need to get laid because all this finding Hermione Granger, Griffindor extraordinaire, pretty is completely crazy._

"So, Granger, how exactly did my aunt get a hold of you?" Hermione stopped chewing. "I mean if you don't want to tell me it's fine, I was just curious, but if you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

Hermione just looked down at her plate she sighed and then kept on eating.

_Wow she really won't talk to me. Huh. _Draco decided that she must still be mad that he had carried her all the way here, so he didn't push the matter. They finished dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>"She got me when I turned into an ally to apparate home." Hermione told him as he set her down on the bed. He had helped her get back to the room after dinner. "I had gone to buy a new pair of robes, I didn't see her since she was hiding in the shadows, she caught me off guard." Hermione was sitting on the side of the bed looking down at the rug. "It was sort of stupid on my part, I usually always make sure I'm alone when ever I enter an ally, but in my haste to get home, I forgot." Hermione looked like she was having trouble going on. Draco sat next to her on the side of he bed. "She apparated me into a dark place and then she started-" a sob escaped Hermione and she just stopped talking putting her head in between her hands, the tears flowing through her hands and into her lap.<p>

"You're safe now." Draco put an arm around her shoulders sort of awkwardly thinking she was going to flinch away from him, but she surprised him by leaning into him and sobbing into his shirt front.

"Sorry" Hermione managed to choke out after detaching herself from Malfoy's shirt front.

"It's fine, I mean, even I haven't been able to escape my aunt without some kind of emotional breakdown."

"I meant your shirt, but thanks for that last bit." Hermione managed a small smile in his direction. "It was appreciated."

"No problem." Malfoy said more to the wall than to her.

Thats when reality kicked in and Hermione realized that she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy and that she just possibly stained his shirt with her salty tears.

"Um well...I'm going to get cleaned up." with that Hermione jumped up from his arms and painfully darted into the bathroom practically slamming the door closed. Sinking on to the cool marble foor Hermione's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

_Bloody hell my leg hurts! Leave it to Bellatrix to give me a wound that can't be healed magically. And how in the hell did I end up losing it in front of Malfoy? How could I cry all over him. Gods I need to get out of here before I do something stupid._

Hermione got back to her feet slowly and filled up the tub. After carefully taking off the bandages she eased herself into the tub and washed off.

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally returned to the room she noticed that Malfoy was busy with something on the desk across the room. She limped up to the bed and was about to hop into the bed when she felt strong arms encase her tiny figure and lift her on to the bed.<p>

"Thanks, but I think I can manage getting in bed on my own." she huffed.

"By the look of pain on your face and the large gash in your leg, I would say different." Malfoy said as he headed back to the desk. Picking something up he turned and walked back to her. "Tonight and the rest of the weekend is Ella's time off so, I'll have to make sure your leg is getting better."

"I can look after myself, Malfoy." Hermione shot back. He just looked at her mumbled something and started rubbing the disinfecting lotion over her leg.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last bit."

"I said. That you are much better company when you're asleep." Malfoy told her "You don't whine as much"

"You watch me as I sleep?" Hermione shrieked. "What kind of freak are you!" Hermione pulled her leg away from his grasp and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Relax, Granger. I don't get some sick satisfaction from watching you sleep. I have to change those bandage because your tossing and turning mess up your bandages and the sheets look all bloody in the morning." Draco explained to the witch who was on the other side of the bed. "Now get over here, I have to finish with that leg of yours."

Hermione gave him a short nod, climbed back over to him and let him continue rubbing the lotion on to her leg. _So he is the one who changes the bandage at night. I thought Ella changed them. But why would he bother? I mean, what does he care if the sheets end up all bloody in the morning it's not like he washes the sheets. _

"Have you always changed my bandages at night?" Hermione asked when Draco had finally finished up with her leg.

"Yes." Was the short answer she got from him.

"Thank you." She mumbled

Draco froze. _Did Granger just say thank you to ME? Should I ask her to repeat herself just to see if she would or should I just let it go? I'll let It go that is the first nice-ish thing she said to me the entire time she has been here._

"You're welcome" was all he managed and then continued to walk out of the room and out into the gardens.

* * *

><p><em>Gods I cannot believe I thanked him. But I mean thanks to him I don't wake up in sheets that would make me feel like as if I'm living in my nightmares. I absolutely hate those nightmares. I wonder if he just stays to change the bandage and leaves or if he stays in here? He must leave right? But then again I kind of like the idea of him with me, like as if he were protecting me from the horrors of the night. Hermione what are you thinking? You silly girl why would he want to protect you from the horrors that come every night? He probrably gets grossed out by those bloody bandages and leaves as soon as he finishes up with refreshing your bandage.<em>

**Sorry for the short crappy chapter guys I've been _very_ busy with school, but I will find some time to work on my story.**

**Review please? It might bring faster updates! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Library Surprises**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she realized that she was feeling very well rested and even had a lot of energy in her body. She stretched out and climbed out of the large bed. Dancing over to the bathroom she didn't notice the young man watching her from the open door.

"My body tells me nooo, but I won't quit, 'cause I want more, 'cause I want more!" Hermione was singing in the bathroom feeling oddly refreshed she brushed her teeth and pranced towards to the closet, after changing into a pair of jeans and a warm long sleeve Hermione walked out into the balcony. Surprisingly her leg was feeling a lot better.

"So the potion helped?" Malfoy's voice drifted over to her. She instantly stopped singing.

"What potion?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"Relax, Granger. It was a simple pain relieving potion I rubbed on your leg last night." Malfoy smirked up at her.

"Wait, Bellatrix told me this wound won't be able to be healed by any magical means."

"Exactly! It won't be healed, she never said anything about being able to relieve the pain." Malfoy gave her a large grin.

"Brilliant, why didn't I think of that!" She grinned back at him. She couldn't help herself she was finally rid of the pain and his smile was so contagious. _She just noticed how handsome he looked when he had a genuine smile on his face, not a smirk, a smile. His eyes lit up and his white teeth were displayed for everyone to see. He looked very Ador-wait Hermione get a grip! This is Draco Malfoy! Sure he was on her side, for years now, but he was still the same person who bullied her during her school years, he is the same person that made her cry from the many times he called her a mudblood. Hermione you need to get out of here._

"Still you shouldn't use it as much. Just because you can't feel the pain doesn't mean it has healed all the way." Malfoy told her.

"oh right" Hermione felt slightly embarrassed because of the direction in which her thoughts were going and turned to look out at the gardens.

After a few seconds she felt Malfoy move close to her and look over at the gardens with her. "You don't have to spend all your time in this room you know?" Malfoy suddenly told her. "Trust me, after a while you're going to lose it."

"And where will I go exactly?" Hermione asked him.

"Well there is a piano in the drawing room, there is a home theater on the second floor of this wing, there is a pool on the first floor, and there is a library down the hall. I would say there is a lot you can do." Malfoy told her matter-of-factly

"You have a home theater?" was all Hermione managed to say.

"Yes, I have a weak spot for muggle technology, the entire second floor is full with muggle technology." Malfoy told her.

Hermione was having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that Draco Malfoy, pureblood and former death eater used muggle appliances.

"You said something about a library?" Hermione finally managed to ask after giving up trying to grasp the fact that Malfoy had muggle objects in his room.

"I had a feeling you would ask for that one." Malfoy smirked. "It's at the end of the hall through the double doors."

"Thanks." with that Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Gods Hermione what has gotten into you? Malfoy adorable? Hermione was thinking to her self as she walked towards the double doors. I need to talk to Ginny or someone other than Malfoy because I fear I'm going insane. When Hermione opened the doors to the library the bickering in her head stopped.

She was standing at the doors of a library that rivaled Hogwart's library. The bookcases reached the high ceiling and were packed with books of all sizes. There were a few very comfortable looking chairs and a small table next to a large couch. They must have every book ever written by a Wizard. Hermione was flabbergated she didn't know where to start. She figured she would start with the bookcase closer to the couches and arm chairs. After picking a book titled, Charms Every Modern Witch or Wizard Should Know, she sat on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself before losing herself in the depths of the book.

"Granger!" Malfoy's voice finally registered in Hermione's brain.

"What?" She answered sort of dazed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now!" Malfoy told her sort of angrily.

"sorry" was the meek reply he got back from Hermione.

"I brought some food, I figured you must be hungry since you missed both breakfast and lunch." Malfoy placed a tray on the table next to her. The tray had a Fettuccine Alfredo pasta, bread and a glass of wine.

"Thank you" Hermione gave him a genuine smile and sat up to eat the pasta.

"Whoa, I should have brought that up earlier." Malfoy teased her as she shoved the food in her mouth and drank the wine quickly. Sticking her tongue out at him she continued to eat the food that was laid out in front of her.

"Granger, can I ask you something?" Malfoy broke the silence after a few minutes.

Looking up at him and trying to read the emotions on his blank face Hermione just nodded her head.

"Will you forgive me?" Malfoy almost whispered it.

"Sorry?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard right Forgive? Him?

"Will you forgive me? I know all the things I said to you were hurtful and I regret everything I said or did to you while we were in school. I was just a young boy looking for acceptance from the wrong people. I know I made bad mistakes in the past, I mean the bloody mark on my skin reminds me of my mistakes every day, but will you forgive me?" Draco was looking at his feet his head bowed and his hair covered his eyes from Hermione's view. She sat there wine glass in one hand and mouth slightly open in surprise. "You don't have to I understand if you don't" Malfoy spoke much more quietly this time. After a few more seconds of silence he stood up and headed for the door. _I should have known She would never forgive me I was a straight up arse. I was always making her feel horrible how could I expect her to forgive me? _

As he opened the door and was about to step out of the library he heard it.

"I forgive you." Hermione's voice was soft, but when he turned to look at her he noticed that her eyes were boring into him, telling him that she truly did forgive him.

"Thank you, Gra-Hermione." Malfoy gave her a soft smile and left the library.

_He called me Hermione. I liked the way he said it. His smile was sweet too. Wait hold up Hermione what are you thinking? Yes he is good looking and he called you by your given name in that deep sexy voice of his, but you forgave him? Hmm well he has changed I mean he gives his house elves days off, he changes your bandage so you won't wake up all bloodied up, and he is making sure your getting healed as best and as fast as possible. Okay maybe forgiving him wasn't such a bad idea._ Hermione was having a internal discussion with her mind and her heart, it seemed that her heart won this round.

"Hermione" Draco said her name out loud. _Hmmm I like saying her name. _He walked out to the balcony of the room he was currently occupying. The view wasn't as great as the view his old room provided. Although through this balcony he could see the entrance gate and the white peacocks that wondered the large front garden._ I wonder how my name sounds when she says it? Has she ever called me by my given name? No she spits out my last name like as it contains a decease she doesn't want to catch. I wonder if she really did mean it when she said she forgives me? _With one last look over to the setting sun he turned back into the room and got himself ready for bed.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you all had fabulous holidays! I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming, but I'm already half way through it so I hope you all won't have to wait too long. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I was gone for months, I had a bad case of writer's block.** **I'm sure you'll be able to tell by the shortness of this chapter but I've got things back on track, hopefully, so I plan to start writing more often.**

**Forgiven**

Hermione woke up with a cinch in her neck. A bit disoriented she sat up on the couch. Looking around she noticed that she had fallen asleep in the library, a blanket was draped over her and the book she was reading was sitting on the coffee table, a bookmark sticking out of it. _Hmmm I don't remember putting the book down._ Hermione was getting up to return to her room when she noticed that the bandage on her leg was once again fresh. _Malfoy. _She thought, _so he made sure I was covered up and changed my bandage. Well considering everything he has done for me I think I should start to be a bit more civilized. But it is a bit hard to be civilized towards him when he is- wait he has been civil to me since I got here, sure he pretty much dragged me to dinner that one evening, but that was because he was looking out for me and making sure I was well fed. He called me Hermione too, maybe I should call him Draco._

"Draco" Hermione said his name out loud._ Hmm doesn't sound bad. I think I can do this. _

Heading into the bedroom she was occupying Hermione got dressed, brushed her teeth, and searched for parchment and a quill to write to Harry.

_Harry,_

_ Malfoy Manor isn't as I remembered, infact Malfoy isn't as I remembered. He apologized for the things he did to me during our time in Hogwarts, you know the name calling and the constant bullying. Harry I know you have been friends with him for a while I mean not that it was him you were friends with but that you had a friend who wasn't one of the group. I was surprised! Harry, I couldn't believe it when he walked in and asked me if I was okay. He is treating me like a sickly person about to die I mean I had to make sure I didn't have a case of extremely deadly blood poisoning or something. Harry, this is madness I have started calling him by his first name I mean this is crazy! I have no idea how you managed to become his friend without losing your mind, I don't mean it in a bad way I mean it in the way that I cannot wrap my mind around the fact that he is so civil and **nice**! I have actually started liking his company and how he seems to be taking care of me more than I take care of myself. I sound like a school girl taking a bout her crush right? Sorry about that I mean he is not hard on the eyes but it's Malfoy. Ugh! Harry, I'm going crazy please excuse my rambling. Well I need to find Malfoy and thank him for changing my bandages. I'll be home soon, or maybe write another letter before **he** lets me leave here, take care of yourself, and please tell Ginny to **calm down I'm fine and under good care**. I'm sure by now she has figured out where I am or you caved in and told her. Most likely the latter. Send her my love._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After finishing her letter to Harry Hermione rolled it up and set it down on the desk deciding to find Ma-Draco _its Draco now Hermione _and ask him where she could find an owl. Stepping into the closet she noticed some of her favorite formal dresses were hung up on the racks along with other dresses that looked extremely expensive and beautiful. _What are my dresses doing here? There really is no reason for these elegant dresses to be here it's not like I have the time nor the strength to go out to a dance or a formal dinner._ After throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans Hermione left the room in search of Draco.

* * *

><p>After a quick run around the gardens, Draco was thinking about how exactly he was going to get Hermione to agree to stay in his room the entire time Crabbe and Goyle Senior were going to be over at the formal dinner he was throwing in order to gain more information on escaped dearth eaters. He was so wrapped up into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Hermione, leaning on the banister, at the top of the stairs he was about to climb up, until he almost tripped on the first step. His fast reflexes grabbed on to the banister before he fell,and he quickly looked up to make sure no one was watching him in that humiliating moment. That's when he caught Hermione smiling at him from the top of the stairs.<p>

"There is a step right there by the way." she giggled.

"Yeah, I realized that thanks" Draco replied kinda annoyed. _Wait did Granger just giggle? "_So what brings you to this part of the house?" Draco asked after he got over the fact that Hermione had in fact giggled.

"I was looking for you actually. You failed to mention where exactly the kitchen was when you gave me a tour of your wing of the house."

"Right, well it's not in my wing of the house its in the main section. Here I'll take you there just try not to get lost I know I use to get lost tons of times when I was a kid."

"You would get lost in your own home?" Hermione smiled at the thought of a small Draco looking around the enormous estate.

"Well, I was about five when my father kicked me out of the wing he shared with my mother. And it took me a bit to remember what halls to go down to get to the rest of the house." Draco told her as Hermione finally joined him at the bottom of the steps. He grabbed hold of her waist so she won't put too much weight on her injured leg.

"Don't you ever just want to leave this house?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I did. Sometimes I still do but, this has always been my home and I feel connected to my family in a way." He glanced over at Hermione's face of disgust when he mentioned his family. "They were great you know, my family, we were like any normal pureblood wizarding family, sure my father had some hatred towards non-purebloods but he was a good man, during my childhood" _Before HE came back_. Draco finished in his head.

"I would have left." Hermione said as they reached a set of blue double doors. "This place gives me the creeps" Hermione quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Those last words were not suppose to be said out loud.

Draco let out a chuckle when he saw Hermione's eyes widen as big as Ella's when she realized what she had said. "Well it is a bit dark, but that's only because half the house elfs fled when.. well when things went bad. Now I only have five and they don't do much to keep the place running like they did when mother was around." With a sad smile he gestured for her to walk in.

Hermione hadn't noticed when he opened the doors, but before she could ask she was astonished by the large blue kitchen. The walls were a light sky blue and the counter tops were a beautiful white marble. There were muggle and magical appliances all around the kitchen, to the right of the kitchen there was a small wooden table set for four and a beautiful vase full of daisies sat in the center.

"It's beautiful in here" Hermione whispered.

"It's my favorite room." Draco told her.

He strolled into the room deposited his sweaty shirt on one of the chairs that sat by the table and led her to a stool on the island in the middle of the kitchen and started taking out various ingredients from the pantry. Taking his offer she sat down and watched as he prepared pancakes and bacon with a side of scrabbled eggs. Finally after what seemed forever he set a plate, piled with food, in front of her and an identical one in front of him as he sat down on the stool next to hers.

"It's not poisoned you watched me prepare it" Draco told Hermione, who was sitting there staring at the plate of food with a confused look on her face.

"I never knew you can cook." was all Hermione said to him before she began to dig into the food in front of her.

Draco was amazed at how fast Hermione ate the plate full of food. Although his ego went up when she took her first bite and almost moaned and kept on eating.

_Holy Mother of Pearl! This food is great! Oh, this man has some great skills in the kitchen!_

Hermione ate until her plate was once again white.

"You were hungry" Draco smiled, "would you like seconds?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco smiling down at her and was momentarily embarrassed by the fact that she pretty much inhaled the food. _Gods I must have looked like Ron when he eats_. "Umm, no thanks." Hermione grabbed her plate and limped around the island, to get to the dishes into the sink, where they promptly started to wash themselves. "It was great by the way, the food."

"Glad you liked it." Draco responded as he finished up the last of his breakfast. "Oh, umm, Hermione?" Draco called after her right as she was about to leave the kitchen.

"Yes?" Hermione limped back into the kitchen.

"Did you like the wing you're currently staying in?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful, although it would be nice if you could show me the rest of the manor" Hermione said hoping to get a yes.

"Well, I kinda need you to stay in that wing for a few days" Draco said "I'm not saying that you're to be stuck in your room for those days it's just that, well, I have a job to do and I can't have you roaming around the manor because it would be dangerous for you" Draco hurriedly explained.

"Is this to help catch the remaining death eaters?" Hermione questioned

"Yes, so you see I can't have you walking, well limping really, around the manor because-

"I want to help" Hermione said cutting him off.

"You can't help! There will be death eaters here! They will kill you without a second thought!" Draco pointed out to her.

"Maybe they will react that way to Hermione Granger but, if I was just a random witch I'm sure they won't have a problem with me. I could be-"

"No, No I know where your trying to go with this and that is a definite no."

"Draco, I have been stuck in this place, although surprisingly beautiful, it's kinda dull being stuck in a room with the same four walls surrounding me at all times! Please let me help" Hermione had limped back towards Draco and was standing next to him.

He was about to decline and tell her if he had to he will lock her in the room- for her own safety of course- but then he committed the worst mistake in his life, he later said it was his greatest moment in life.

He looked into her beautiful large brown eyes. They were pleading him to let her join him.

"You cannot let them know it's you, understood?" Draco finally said after looking in those pools of rich chocolate.

"Understood" Hermione was beaming, her triumphant grin made him give her a small smile.

"Wait come here" Draco's voice stopped her from waltzing out of the kitchen for the second time that morning.

"Umm okay." she limped back to the island where he had just finished his breakfast.

"Can you lift your foot up?"

"Yes."

Patting his knee she lifted her leg up to his lap. After muttering a few spells under his breath and waving his wand above her leg in a circular motion she felt the pain disappear.

"Thanks"

"No problem, just don't strain it too much, just because you can't feel the pain doesn't mean your healed."

"okay" Hermione gave him another contagious grin and he gave her a smile.

Hermione left the kitchen once more, this time Draco didn't call her back, she went off to explore the main part of the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out one of the reasons I was gone for so long, "There's the silver lining I was looking for." Reviews are always welcome!(:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Planning**

"Harry Potter! You come out here and take care of the kid you produced or you will no longer have the ability to produce another!" Ginny's voice rang through the house.

"Can't a guy get one hour of sleep?" Harry muttered under his breath. After slipping out from his hideout, the cupboard under the stairs (the irony was not lost on him), he climbed up the stairs and into the twins room where Ginny was trying to feed Lily while James was making a fuss and wailing in his crib.

"I cannot wait for Hermione to get back, she's a whole lot more help than you are!" Ginny shouted at her husband who was standing at the door.

"I love you too" He replied to his lovely wife while picking up James and softly whispering to the young child in his arms.

Soon James was once again sound asleep and holding on to Harry's thumb. Harry shot a triumphant smile to his wife and set the small child back in his crib.

"I still think you're super lazy"

"I still think you're super pretty"

"Oh shut it you"

Harry smiled at his wife and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell am I? <em>Hermione had gotten herself into a pickle, she went off to explore the main part of the manor on her own and she couldn't find her way back to Draco's wing of the house. After walking through the house for another hour she gave up on trying to get to her room.

"Ella" Hermione whispered into the dark hallway.

"Miss Hermione!" Ella's voice started Hermione when she felt Ella hold on to her leg. "Miss Hermione, you musn't be here!"

Before Hermione could respond Ella had grabbed her hand and aperated them back to Hermione's room.

"Ella, why was I not allowed to be there?" Hermmione asked the shaken house elf.

"Miss Hermione is not allowed to be in Master Malfoy's wing, he has curses set up in every room you could have been hurt!"

"Draco?" Hermione questioned although she was sure the elf was referring to the elder Malfoy.

"No ma'am, Lucius, he didn't like people intruding in his private affairs, he set up curses to stop anyone from entering the rooms"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't try to enter any rooms, huh?" Hermione gave the elf a reasuring smile..

"Hermione!" Draco's voice rang from the open doorway

"In here!" she called out.

"Master has been looking for you miss." Ella said before she disappeared.

"Where have you been?" Draco appeared in the doorway, "no we can talk about that later, for now I have to teach you how to act like pureblooded witch in 24 hours." Draco said this all while he grabbed the chair by the desk and brought it by the bed where Hermione was currently sitting.

"I think I can figure that out on my own" Hermione told Draco

"Well we have to change your appearance and maybe if you talk in a slight Italian accent they won't ask too many questions."

"Death eaters don't care much for Italians?"

"No, purebloods all know one another, we are taught to know all other pureblooded families in our area during our child hood" Draco explained, "If you show up out of nowhere they will get suspicious."

"Alright, so who am I going to be?"

"You my dear friend, are going to be a young witch from Italy." Draco gave her a smile, "You and I met in a club while I was off forgetting my ex-fiance, you were a great shag and so I brought you back to England with me, since all pureblood witches think about settling down with a rich bloke you had no problem coming with me."

"You were engaged?" Hermione asked perplexed, she had no idea Draco was engaged.

"I think a glamour charm can change your skin tone, your going to have to act a bit like, like a, well, like a slut."

"You were engaged?" Hermione asked again completely ignoring Draco's blabbering.

After giving her a pointed look that silenced her he let out a sigh."Before I was forced to return to Hogwarts for our seventh year my parents told me who I was to marry," Draco saw Hermione was about to speak so he continued before she could interupt, "Purebloods have arranged marriages, to keep the blood line pure," Draco said sort of disgustedly.

"Who?" was all that Hermione managed to say, her shock and curiosity evident in her voice.

"Pansy, the union of the families was arranged since our birth, and when things started to get bad my mother wanted to see grandchildren before something happened," Draco swallowed the lump in his throat that reminded him his mother never got her wish and continued. "She decided that they we were to marry soon after our seventh year and to announce our engagement to society that year."

"What happened, obviously you two are not married and well it's been two years since then."

"I was never attracted to Pansy, I mean sure she was a great shag" Hermione made a face at this "but I wasn't attracted to her in a romantic level. When my parents met their end, I was asked if I still wanted to go on with the engagement, at that point I was lost I had just lost my family and I knew that there was a slim chance I will be able to have one if I broke off the engagement. So Pansy and I, we tried to actually make things work, and they did, for a while. sortof. Last summer, we spent some time in France, she found herself a charming french man who won't be called a death eater everywhere he went" Draco paused for a bit but with an encouraging smile from Hermione he continued with his story. "She broke off the engagement, at first I was alright with it we weren't doing so well together, but then I realized that my last chance for ever having my own family was gone with her, if she couldn't stand being with me when people shouted profanities everywhere I went, who could?"

"Draco, I may not have been your biggest fan, but your not hard on the eyes, witch weekly just called you the most eligible bachelor in their last issue, I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a willing witch." Hermione tried to cheer up her new found friend

"Oh there are willing witches, the only thing bad about them is that when they look at the long run, well they run." Draco chuckled at his choice of words.

"Well I'm sure we can find you a witch sometime, right now though we have a mission to do and we haven't planned anything."

"We?" Draco chuckled "I have planned something out but you, Granger, interrupted me."

"Yes we I will help you on your quest to gain a family since you have taken care of me so well and didn't lock me up in a room so I would stay out of your way while you do your mission, like I think the old Malfoy will do." Hermione replied in a teasing tone. "And I was curious you can't mention an ex-fiance and expect me to just let it go."

Chuckling Draco poked her nose. "Fine misses I-need-to-know-everything, lets get working on this mission" Draco said in a teasing tone.

Sticking out her tongue she complied and started talking plans on how exactly they were going to lure information out of the death eaters and capture them with out letting them know of their intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter YAY! I managed to update A LOT sooner than anticipated but it came with the price of a shorter chapter. <strong>**BTW, Ron and Hermione are not together! He hasn't told her his feelings towards her I'm sorry if I made that part a bit confusing. Reviews will motivate me to write faster..;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco and Hermione working together and more? **

* * *

><p><strong>Entertaining Guests<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned when the rays of the rising sun assaulted her closed eyes. Stretching out under the covers her legs hit something and then a loud thud was heard when something-someone-hit the floor.<p>

"Bloody hell woman, why must you always wake me up like this?" Draco got up from the floor and gave her a glare, "Good thing you're up though, we need you to look Italian."

Draco walked into the bathroom, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked when she made no move to the bathroom.

"I don't see why we need to go through all this trouble for two old men, I'm sure if we went about it my way we could get the job done a lot faster."

"Granger, it's six in the morning please let me wake up before you stop harassing me by telling me that your plan is better, cause it's not." Draco told her as he rubbed his eyes and patted the chair in front of the vanity.

"It's better than having to pretend they are my best friends." Hermione grumbled back.

"Please, Granger, humor me." Draco told her. Soon his wand was slowly making circles around the top of her head and she watched the mirror as her pale complexion took on an olive tone and her hair went from messy curls to sleek straight. The color changed from chocolate brown to light brown with a few blond highlights here and there. Her eyes went from brown to the color of the sea, green with blue specks, her heart shaped face became a bit more pointy and her eyebrows got lighter and fuller.

"Behold Isabella De Lucas" Draco told her when he was finished with her changes.

"How did you get my hair straight?" Hermione asked

"Pansy's spell" was all Draco responded with.

"Right sorry" Hermione mumbled under her breath

Draco just nodded, "Right, so after your shower, Ella will have your clothes set out for you and I'll be waiting in the drawing room to greet our 'guests'" Draco told Hermione "Please remember to hide your emotions, please." Draco reminded her.

Hermione nodded towards Draco. During the time he was telling her how to act like a pureblood woman he taught her how to hide her emotions, or tried to. She managed to do it for the last couple of times but that was only when she was thinking only about hiding her emotions and nothing else, but she knew that one mistake, one slip, and the whole thing could come crashing down on them.

Hermione had changed into the dress Ella had laid out for her, it was a beautiful blue green that matched her stunning eyes. She slipped on the wedges that matched the dress and made her way down to the drawing room. One of the many things Draco got her to memorize was the blue prints of the manor. She now knew why Ella was so worried about Hermione being in the elder Malfoy's wing of the house, it was the same wing where she was tortured by Bellatrix, the time she was on the hunt for Horuxes with Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>"Blaise what the bloody hell are you all doing here?" Hermione heard Draco's voice before she rounded the last corner to enter the drawing room. She stopped before she could make either of the men aware that she was there. "You weren't suppose to come with them, your job was to send them towards me!"<p>

"The bastards wanted me to join them, they don't trust me at all mate. You have to make them trust you before you can get any information from them." Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Alright, well tell me how in the name of Merlin the Nott's had to come too?"

"Well, I invited Theo knowing well enough that you won't have a problem with him, but the arse had to tell his father and he decided to join us as well."

"This definitely complicates things, how the hell am I going to explain this to my partner." Draco growled

"Oh that's right, Potter finally gave you a partner?" Blaise asked

"Something like that, well come on we better head back into the room before they start asking questions."

Hermione waited until she heard their foot steps go into the room before she rounded the corner.

Her mind was racing, Zabini has been helping Draco collect the death eaters? And Nott jr. also seemed to be in Draco's good graces, can she trust him? Before Hermione can think anymore about the unexpected guests Draco appeared from the doorway.

"Oh there you are for a second I thought you got lost again, come on they want to meet Isabella."

"Right, here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked into the room she noticed two old men who looked starved and paranoid, they kept shooting glances at all the windows and doors, they also seemed to be giving Draco looks that had them believing that Draco was about to pull out his wand and kill them.<p>

"Miss De Luca, I'm Theodore Nott, it's a pleasure to meet you." Theodore Nott took hermione's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Pleausure is all mine" Hermione smiled at him "Draco has told me so much about his friends" she responded while sneaking a glance at Draco, who had lifted his eyebrows slightly at her last comment.

"Great to finally meet you, Miss De Luca" Zabini, instead of just taking her hand, enveloped Hermione in a hug and kissed both her cheeks, "I'm on your side" He whispered into her ear before pulling away and saying in a louder voice, "Draco has been talking about his bella Italiana, but never brings her around to the Villa"

"Try to keep your hand off her will you Blaise, lets remember who she belongs to" Draco pulled Hermione out of Blaise's arms and sat with her on the love seat.

"Right sorry mate, you know Italians are my favorite." Blaise sent Hermione a flirty smile and sat down on a couch next to Theodore and across from the three old men.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Nott" As Draco said their names the men gave a slight nod in her direction. "Well now that we all know each other would anyone like some tea?" On the word tea a small house elf appeared along with a small cart that held tea cups and saucers. The little elf handed everyone a steaming cup of tea. Since the temperature was dropping, winter was approaching rather quickly this year, everyone was happy to drink the tea.

"So I hear you two need a place to stay?" Draco told the two men who looked starved.

"We have had some difficulty finding a place to hide if that's what you mean" Crabbe told him

"Well I can give you a room here, we all know this place can house many." Draco told them

"Sir, dinner is ready." a small house elf announced from the door.

"Well I think that's our cue to head into the next room." Draco stood "Bella." After having Hermione

take his arm Draco lead them towards the dining room.

Draco pulled out the chair right next to the head of the table for Hermione and after having her sit down he sat along with the other men, only he sat at the head of the table.

"So miss De Luca I hear your family wasn't very involved in the war, tell me what are your views on all this?"

"Actually , my family was secretly funding the war, we want to keep our pureblood line untainted" Hermione was absolutely shocked that she managed to say those words while keeping a look of indifference on her face.

The rest of the dinner went along the lines of the older men trying to interrogate 'Isabella' about her family and Blaise and Draco trying to steer the conversation to things such as how Kingsley is doing as Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p>By the end of the evening Draco had everyone settled into a room in his side of the manor.<p>

"I have got to say Bella, I sure am jealous at the thought that you have decided to warm up Draco's sheets and not mine, but yet again you haven't been around me long enough in order to fall victim to my charms" Blaise wagged his eyebrows at hermione as she entered Draco's room.

"You don't think about what you say before you say it, do you?" Hermione asked Blaise as she stood at the door way of the room.

"Sometimes" was all she got in reply

"He's not trying to lure you into his bed now is he?" Draco's voice floated towards them, "Mate leave her alone, she's got a Malfoy things can't get better than that.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at his remark, Draco was a bit more handsome than Zabini, although it won't hurt him to get a tan.

"Well then have fun mate" Blaise said as he disappeared into the room Draco was previously occupying

"Where are you going to sleep?" Hermione asked Draco after her closed the door to his room.

"In here" Draco looked at her expression and sighed, "Don't worry the bed is big enough so that we won't have to be pressed up against each other, we have slept together before anyway so I don't see why you made that face."

"We have?"

"I recall your first night in this room and last night?"

"Right." Hermione said as she disappeared into the bathroom to change

"Come here" Draco patted the spot next to him on the bed, "Time to check on your leg."

After making sure Hermione's leg was just a pink patch of skin and no longer a gaping hole he waved his wand over her head and she became a pale English woman once again.

"Thanks" she said as she piled up a few pillows to separate him from her during the night.

"Building a fort now?" Draco chuckled

"Shut up, I don't want to end up grabbing you in case I start thrashing around at night, my nightmares, well they aren't exactly peaceful" Hermione told him

"Oh, right." Draco didn't want to admit that if she hadn't done that he would have done the same, his nightmares weren't getting any better.

"Well, umm, goodnight." she said awkwardly after a while she heard Draco's snores and she relaxed into the warm blankets and the soft mattress and pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda disappointed that most of you didn't leave any new reviews. But I felt like you all wanted a new chapter so here it is hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW and I shall update a bit faster!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding Bells**

* * *

><p>Draco waited to hear Hermione's breathing slow down to signal that she was asleep but they never did so he let out a few snores. After a while he felt the bed move slightly and realized that she finally relaxed into the mattress, a few minutes later she was asleep.<p>

Draco got up from the bed and stood by the window. The gardens looked beautiful in the moon light. Thinking about the day's events he was trying to figure out a way to gain the trust of the older death eaters. They seemed to like Hermione, or should he say Bella as they have begun calling her, if she realized that they are calling her the same name they called his crazy aunt she didn't say anything nor did she let her emotions show, she really is a fast learner. Although, even if they were indeed taken by 'Bella' this mission will take longer than he thought it would. Plus he didn't know if he should tell Blaise who his help from potter really was, right now he probably thinks that 'Bella' really is an Italian beauty and not the famed Hermione Granger.

Draco turned around to look at her again, her hair was a mess of curls sprawled out over her pillow and her side of the bed. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. The moonlight reflected in her unusually pale skin. She had peaceful look on her face. Draco went around to her side of the bed and pulled down the covers, pulling her leg towards his he saw that her leg had healed completely, all that was left was a thin scar that ran about four inches below her knee, pulling the covers back over her body he returned to his side of the bed. After a moment of taking in her simple beauty Draco got back in bed pulled the curtains that surrounded the bed shut and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Draco walked into the kitchen the next morning getting ready to prepare breakfast he was thinking about making those pancakes Hermione seemed to like so much, when he heard Hermione scream. Without hesitating he ran out of the kitchen and into the main entrance where he saw the death eaters circled around her and casting one torture curse after another at her. He ran to her side with the intents of saving her but at that moment his body became difficult to control and before he knew it he was casting curses at her as well. Her screams were echoing throughout the hall, reverberating through his skull and piercing his soul.<em>

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a start, all covered in cold sweat. He looked over the pillows and saw Hermione thrashing around the blankets trying to throw them off her and screaming bloody murder. Draco quickly threw the pillows that were separating him from Hermione to the ground and untangled the blankets from Hermione's body. She stopped screaming but instead she started sobbing. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pushed her hair out of her face.<p>

"Shush, it's okay, it's okay, I'm right here nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe. I'll keep you safe." Draco was whispering into her ear.

Draco continued to stroke her hair and whisper soothing words into her ear until her sobs stopped and her breathing evened out once again. He sat there holding her body close to him as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky, the moon had disappeared. Looking over to his alarm clock he saw that it was close to dawn. Sliding down to a more comfortable position he tried to pull away from Hermione and give her some space when she abruptly held on to him and wouldn't let go. Instead of prying her small hands off his wrist he just held on to her and let sleep take over his worn body once more.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up around 6 am. She was about to open an eye to see if her wall of pillows survived the night when she felt something stir under her. She froze,without opening her eyes she tried to gain her bearings and figure out where she was. Then she heard a groan and a slight <em>thump thump thump<em>. She realized then that her head was on someones chest her right arm thrown around a hip and whom ever she was sleeping on was still fast asleep if their breathing and heart beat was anything to go by.

Opening her eyes just a crack she noticed the dark green curtains that were closed around the bed keeping out the morning light. She also noticed the view of; pale abs, a V shape that disappeared into shorts and a trail of blond hair that also lead into the shorts. Blushing slightly she wiggled out from the arm that was around her and pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked at Draco. They had both moved to the center of the bed and he was laying out with his left arm thrown haphazardly across the bed-the dark mark standing out on his pale skin-and his right arm over her pillow. His white blond hair was covering his eyes and his bare chest was slowly moving up and down as he breathed.

Hermione took one last glance at his sculptured abs before she pulled back the curtains and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Draco heard a rustling and then sunlight streamed into his eyes. Opening his eyes and sitting up quickly he caught a glimpse of Hermione's hair slipping into the bathroom. Draco sighed he was hoping he would wake before she did so he could set up the pillows once more and not have her freak out at having slept so close together last night. Letting out a deep sigh he went into the closet and changed into slacks and a dark blue button up dress shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the bathroom door and slid down to the floor, with her back on the door.<p>

"What was that?" she asked her self out loud, "Why was I hugging Draco Malfoy in my sleep?" Last thing I remember was setting up the pillow wall. I didn't want to disturb him with my nightmares. Come to think of it last night's was horrible. One of the worst, but is was interrupted" Hermione was thinking out loud as she slowly peeled off her clothes and jumped into the shower. _Last nights nightmare seemed to have been shorter than any of her other nightmares._

"I have got to admit Draco sure does have a nice body, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He looked adora- oh gods Hermione what has gotten into you? Thinking about Draco in that manner?" Shaking her head she rinsed off the last soap studs and turned off the water.

Once she was done she went back into the bedroom to see that Draco had made the bed and the balcony doors were open to let in the breeze, Draco was standing outside letting an owl go.

"Morning" she said when she stepped out on the balcony

"Morning" He replied, "I was about to send Harry a letter and I noticed you had a letter addressed to him as well, I sent them both, I hope you don't mind" Draco told her.

"No that, that was nice of you thanks." Hermione looked at the floor then at him, he was looking at her with a knowing look on his face. "Why were the pillows gone when I woke up this morning?" She suddenly asked.

"Because I removed them" He said simply.

"Well, umm...why did you?"

"You were screaming bloody murder, and it woke me up, so I took down the pillows and stopped you from killing my blankets, and calmed you down." He said

"Oh" was all she managed.

"Yeah" after an awkward silence Draco spoke up again, "No one got out of the war unscathed." This piece of information made Hermione look up at Draco again. He was leaning on the stone railing, looking at the roses below them. "I have nightmares too, your screams, they pulled me out of my own personal hell" he told her.

Hermione took a few steps forward and reached his side, looking over the railing and resting her head in her hands she spoke, "We were just kids".

"Sometimes I feel like we still are" was all he said in response.

* * *

><p>"Well it's about time you two decide to leave your bed" Blaise told them when they met up with the rest of their guests at the breakfast table.<p>

"You know how woman are, Blaise, they take hours getting ready" Nott responded

"Well I sure hope all my hard work and time was well spent" Bella told them with a smile gracing her features.

"It sure was worth it, love" Draco joined into the playful banter as he pulled out Hermione's chair and seated him self next to her, leaving the head of the table empty this time.

"Well I sure hope everyone slept marvelous last night judging by your moods." Draco told them as the food appeared in their plates

"It was alright, although it wouldn't hurt to have a lovely young lady to sleep with" Blaise joked

"Yeah man, why are you allowed a girl and I'm not?" Nott responded.

"I never forbade you to not have a girl" Draco smiled at him. "What about you, sir? Any woman that caught your eye?" Draco asked Nott Senior.

"I haven't planned on remarrying since the missus died"

"Dad, I think what Draco meant is; is there any girl whom you may consider pretty, not if you have found a new wife." Theodore asked

"Not particularly"

"Oh let the old coot be, if he doesn't want a woman in his life so be it, I do miss my wife something terrible though" Crabbe spoke up

"Thats right sir, have you heard from her lately?" Draco asked

"No, the ministry is keeping a closer watch on her, I can't send her an owl or they will find me." Was all the elder man said before looking down at his plate yet again.

"Right, umm so Draco I need to get some work done, I may not be in the office but my work follows me where ever I go." Blaise told him.

"Yeah, no problem man, you can use my office."

Blaise nodded his head stood and excused himself. Heading in the direction of Draco's wing, Theodore followed him just a few minutes after.

"Malfoy" Goyle spoke for the first time that morning."

"Yes, sir?"

"A word please" was all he said.

"Yes of course" Draco said looking down the table towards him.

"Alone."

* * *

><p>Draco looked at Hermione and she stood setting her napkin on the table beside her plate and made her way out of the dining area. Just as she stepped out the doors closed behind her. Hermione almost jumped in surprise. What ever it was that the older men wanted to talk about, it must have been pretty serious because they even cast a strong silencing spell because even when Hermione put her ear against the door she couldn't hear a thing.<p>

Hermione made her way to the gardens. Draco had told her that he was going to show her around but, because of their "guests" he has decided that it would be best if they just did that some other time. After walking for quite some time she found herself stuck in the middle of the maze.

"Oh great I should have just headed towards the rose gardens instead of the maze now how will I get out of here?"

Hermione looked around after hearing movement behind a bush. "Draco is that you? Thank Merlin I was about to freak out-" Hermione stopped when she noticed that the sound was coming from a beautiful white peacock.

"Great, it's just a bird. How the bloody hell am I going to get out?"

Hermione kept walking through the maze. After hitting five more dead ends she was desperate to get out taking out her wand she pointed it to the closest bush, "Sorry Draco for this but I will not stay in her for a second longer" with a flick of her wand Hermione blasted a small hole in the bushes until she finally made it out of the bushes.

"I am never going in there again," she said to herself. looking back she noticed how the bush had already regrown so that there was no evidence that she had blasted a hole in it.

Heading back to the Manor she saw a different path that was lined with roses. _Huh this must be the way towards the rose gardens. _Taking one look at the Manor and thinking that she didn't want to act like a pure blood until absolutely necessary she headed in the direction of the rose gardens.

When she got there she realized that when Draco told her about the rose gardens he was understating their beauty. There were roses of different colors, beautiful colors some solids and others that changed colors. She moved from on bush to the other, each rose had a different smell yet when she stood in the middle the smells mixed together nicely almost reminding her of the amorenta potion she recognized on the first day of potions in sixth year.

When Hermione finally listened to the grumbling of her stomach she decided to head back into the Manor. Once in side she instantly missed the sweet smell of the gardens and headed towards the kitchen. Right as she was about to open the blue doors she heard a crash and a string of profanities. Quickly Hermione pulled her wand out of the folds of her dress and opened the door.

"Granger are you planning on attacking my meal?" Draco asked

"Oh, I heard the crash, I thought you were in danger" Hermione told him as she put her wand away.

"Trust me Granger, I am in no danger in my home, at least not anymore." He chuckled as he motioned for her to sit on the stool she sat on the first time he brought her to the kitchen.

"Well I was trained to always be ready" Hermione took a seat. "You know Auror training and all that"

"Right" Draco cleaned off a mess that was spilled all over the floor. Setting the funny looking pan back on the stove he flicked his wand and more ingredients flew out of the pantry and fridge to the counter and into the pan. Hermione watched as Draco immersed himself in the work he was doing. He was in another world as he cut the carrots, broccoli and the beef. He placed all the ingredients in the pan and threw some sauces in the pan after much tossing he finally set up two plates on the counter and the food.

"Stir-fry?" She asked as she took out some forks and napkins.

"Yeah." he reached over her when she opened the drawer to grab the forks and grabbed chop sticks instead

"You know how to use those?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, it was kinda tricky but once you learn it's pretty easy."

"I have always failed at eating with those things can you just get me a fork?" she asked as she grabbed two cups and was filling them with ice.

"How about I teach you instead" Draco smiled at her when she pouted.

"Fine, but I still get to use the fork if I can't use the sticks" Hermione told him as she finally sat down and handed him the empty cups for him to fill.

"Umm. Hold on let me think about that" Draco poured soda in each of the cups and sat down. "How about if you fail with the chopsticks you can eat with your hands?" Draco teased Hermione.

"Gross, fiine I'll just go get a fork, I have legs I can do it my self" Hermione was jerked back into her seat after Draco pulled on her arm right when she was about to get up from her stool.

"At least try?"

"Fine"

Draco placed the sticks in Hermione's right hand. Putting the sticks between her thumb and index finger, he then showed her on what fingers to rest each stick and how to control the movement of each stick.

"Okay now try picking up the carrot"

"Alright" Hermione almost managed to get the carrot to her mouth when the door opened and the sudden loud voices made Hermione drop the carrot.

"Hey, Draco! We've been looking for you mate!" Blaise nearly shouted.

After a long string of profanities Draco tore his eyes away from Hermione's lips and towards Blaise who was approaching him along with Theodore. "Well you seem to have found me"

"Yeah, hey bella," He added as he caught sight of Hermione picking up the carrot that had fallen on her lap.

"Hi" She smiled at him.

"So why exactly were you two looking for me?" Draco asked the two boys that had a mischievous smiles on their faces.

"We wanted to know if you plan on having the annual Halloween ball in the Manor this year." Theo asked him while taking a seat on one of the tables chairs by the window.

"I wasn't planning on considering I have two guests that don't want to be seen any time soon" Draco told them as he covered both his and Hermione's food in order to keep it warm while they had unwanted company.

"Well it would be nice for things to go back to normal now that we are free don't you think?" Blaise told him.

"Yeah, and if you hide the three guests in the guest house across the grounds then we won't have to worry about them getting discovered" Theo threw in.

"Three? I didn't know I was hiding your father too, Theo" Draco told him

"Yeah, he got into some trouble after hexing a muggle" Theo told him.

"Well great" Draco sighed "I cannot believe the manor is turning into a hide out, now tell me who else is seeking a hiding place in my house?"

"Blaise says it wouldn't hurt if you can hide him from all the witches looking for him" Theo joked as Blaise threw him a frown.

"Very funny Theo" Blaise told his friend, "Anyway, back on topic, is the ball on?"

"Why exactly are you both pushing me for this?" Draco asked them

"Theo got a yes from Daphne." Blaise informed him.

"Yeah and Blaise has had a thing for her sister for quite some time so we could really use and excuse to let lose and party with some girls" Theo told him.

"I don't know I don't fancy planning a ball right now"

"Bella can do it" Blaise told him "Right you would help our cause?"

Hermione was laughing at the bickering that was going on Draco didn't seem to keen on the idea but the other two boys looked so happy about having dates even though she didn't really understand what Blaise meant by 'a yes from Daphne' but they seemed so eager to have fun. "I'll love to help" Hermione's answer was greated by a "yes!" from Theo and a smile from Blaise.

"But!" Hermione spoke up, effectively silencing them, "Only if Draco is alright with it and, if you tell me what 'a yes from Daphne means'"

"Right, well Daph and I have been engaged since we left Hogwarts, and I have been trying to get her to agree for a spring wedding since, but she insisted on a long engagement and this morning after Draco told us we were allowed visitors, I had Daphne floo over and got her to say yes to the wedding." Theo told her his smile almost taking up his entire face.

"Oh congratulations!" Hermione told him as she realized that the other two must have known that he and Daphne were engaged, she had no idea what happened to many of the people that graduated with her class, she was so caught up in work and the twins that she didn't even keep up with any social groups other than her own.

"Draco we only need your approval now" Blaise reminded him of Bella's conditions for helping with the ball.

Draco looked at the happy face of Theodore Nott and then over to Hermione who was nodding her head at him. "Fine, I'll do it but only if Bella here organizes the whole thing I'll help but most of it is falling on your shoulders I don't want to bother with much of details of a ball" Draco told them speaking to Hermione directly when he told her that it was going to be her project.

"Awesome man" Theo told Draco as he clapped him on his back "Hey you can also use this as a way to invite ministry members and we can start clearing our names little by little"

"Yeah alright" was all Draco responded with as he closed the doors to the kitchen behind his friends.

Sitting back down on the stool next to Hermione he spoke, "You're going to have to look at various more family trees tonight and learn them by Halloween."

Hermione just laughed, and surprisingly finished her meal without the help of a fork.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this took way longer than I expected but it was pretty long compared to my other chapters. Remember reviews will gain you a cupcake!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Learning**

* * *

><p>"I had no idea that Nott was engaged to Greengrass." Hermione told Draco as she was taking off the enchantments for the day.<p>

"Yeah, they went back to eight year after the war and have been together since." He told her as he watched her change back into the girl he was becoming fond of. "He proposed to her at their graduation party and has been waiting for her to okay a wedding date."

"I never paid any attention to what became of anyone from the Slytherin house after the war, well not to those that never made their way onto a file for the Auror office." She replied sheepishly, then suddenly, "well actually I never really paid attention to what anyone else other than the people I see regularly have been up to since the end of the war" she told him slightly disturbed that she had become such a recluse.

"Well I'm sure the whole world knows what you've been up to" Draco told her as he stretched out on the bed, "You have been plastered on the daily profit at least once a week."

"Don't remind me" she groaned, "I have no idea how many times I have asked them to leave me alone" she told him as she sat down on the other side of his bed.

"Well if you look at them with a glare and say in a quite dangerous voice that you don't like to be followed they sort of get the point" he suggested with a smirk on his face.

"As lovely as that sounds I don't have the ability to bully reporters" she threw back at him playfully.

"Yeah, you being a griffindork and all" he smiled at her.

"Shut it, Malfoy" she told him as she threw a pillow at his face.

"So do you plan on telling me about all this?" she asked after Draco go trid of the pillow that had landed on his face.

"This" he picked up a long scroll, "Is more family trees, Since you decided to become a girl along with my two girlfriends and plan a ball you have to learn more than just a few families".

"Umm, sorry Malfoy but last time I checked I am a girl, it's the other two that suggested the ball, and I couldn't resist Theodore's excitement, he looked like a boy who was told Christmas is coming early this year." She told him as she unfolded a long scroll that seemed to be on manners.

"Draco I may not own a Manor myself but I do have manners she told him as she set the scroll aside."

"I have noticed, but wizarding mannerisms are different from muggles" he explained to her as he finally decided to sit up and look at her. "Muggles have the basic mannerisms shall we say?" Hermione just looked at him like he was crazy

"What are you trying to say?"

"There is no wizarding royalty, there are purebloods"

"Oh, I see?"

"Ugh! Okay so say you were the queen of England" Draco started "You have certain rules and mannerisms that are deemed normal for you" he told her.

"Okay I see what you're getting at but that mean s I have to act like a princess?" she questioned

"More or less" he stated with a shrug of his shoulders

"Is that why you like to call yourself the Slytherin Prince?"

Draco sent her a withering glare. "I never called myself that," she said through gritted teeth. "I was a victim of many Slytherin girls gossip" he sighed, "apparently they were quite fond of the power I seemed to have everywhere I went and decided I was very much like a prince" he looked at her disbelieving face, "I swear I had nothing to do with that name!" Then he gave her the famous Malfoy smirk and added "But I did have a lot to do with The Slytherin Sex God" he said while wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Oh god I think I'm about to vomit" she said as she playfully acted out a silent gag.

"Har har very funny. Granger" he grumbled as she laughed at him.

"Well anyway, moving on, you have to learn many things so I suggest we start." Draco got serious and together they worked well into the night.

"You think he's trust worthy?"

"If he wasn't we wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get him to be our leader now will we?"

"If he turns out to be like those traitors that claimed to be under the imperious during their servitude things won't go well with us."

"I'm skeptical as well but we must trust him we are quickly running out of time! The window of opportunity is here we have to take advantage!"

"No, I refuse, things around here feel very off, if you want him to join he can join as a folloer but from this point on I will lead"

"That wasn't the plan! Bella was specific in her will, she wanted the malfoy offspring to lead us!"

"Look brother, I know you want to follow her wishes, but your wife was not the brightest bulb in the bunch, and to tell you the truth I don't trust this Malfoy at all."

"Look we can figure all this out another time for now we just have to finish this polyjuice, I don't want Malfoy to notice who his guests really are"

_Potter,_

_ There is something strange about Crabbe and Golye, I did expect them to be slightly deranged due to all they must have been through while they hide from aurors, but I feel like there is something wrong with them, of course they have to be psychotic to want to restart the death eaters but, I have a bad gut feeling about all this. I want to ask a favor of you, if I can? Please get back to me soon._

_P.S. Can I get a list of all the missing death eaters and the ones already dead or locked up in Azkaban?_

_P.P.S that was not the favor I had mentioned earlier._

_-D.M._

Harry sighed when he read the letter Draco had sent him. Running his left hand through his already messy hair he let out a groan of discomfort and pulled out a quill and a new piece of parchment.

_Malfoy,_

_ I think anyone who followed Voldemort willingly is more than a little deranged but if you have a gut feeling that this time these two are worse than all the others we have faced, please be careful. As for the favor, I think I owe you one since you seemed to get Hermione all better again to the point where she thinks she's ready for another mission. Attached is the list you asked me for I hope it helps you._

_-Harry_

_P.S. The twins have been asking for you, Ginny says it's time you come over for dinner Friday and spend some time with them. I think she just wants to have an afternoon not worrying about where they have decided to run off to every second. _

Harry sealed it and set it down on his desk, he then proceeded to respond to Hermione's letter.

'_Mione, _

_ I know what you mean, when I first started working with Malfoy we always got into arguments and such until Ginny visited me at work and she realized that most of the hostility was coming from me. I then decided to call a truce and we have become rather close friends since. I think you are a young school girl talking about her latest crush! Joking! Although it's nice to know you are seeing the Malfoy I have now become friends with. I won't be expecting you to return soon, he has told me about your decision to join him in his mission, although I have to tell you be careful, I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry, Ginny worries and we just don't want to get a letter from St. Mongo's that you've been hurt. We've invited Draco to dinner; I hope you can make it as well._

_Love,_

_-Harry._

_P.S. If you get anything from Ron I hope you understand that he is sort of pissed off at you staying at Malfoy's so don't be surprised if he sends you a letter to return home immediately._

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible person for updating so slowly, I've just been extremely stressed out lately and my brain couldn't figure out where I was going with this story. But I am back and hopefully I get on a bit more inspired to write faster with a few more reviews! Even if it's just to say "Hurry up and update". I could really use some motivation. I was going to get someone to Beta this chapter but I wanted to get it to you all asap. So I am terribly sorry for any mistakes. I finished this at 2 am and wanted to post it before I changed my mind about it for the 20th time. Anyway, I shall leave you now and try to catch some sleep hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**-Dee**


End file.
